deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
De Blob 2 (Nintendo DS)
Note: For information on the home console version, which is different from the Nintendo DS version, please refer to de Blob 2. de Blob 2 (DS) is a platformer/puzzle game developed by Halfbrick and Blue Tongue Entertaiment. It is published by THQ and Syfy games. Despite it having the same name as the Wii, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, it actually has a completely different story and landmarks. It is set just after de Blob but before the home consoles version of de Blob 2. It was released worldwide in February 2011. Plot The game starts with Blob bouncing through the jungle when he comes across what appears to be an abandoned laboratory. On a panel near the door he notices a button with a symbol that looks like himself next to it. Without thinking Blob pushes the button and a trap door opens underneath him. Blob falls through it and is trapped inside the laboratory. The laboratory is owned by a crazy Inky scientist called Dr. Von Blot who is Comrade Black's lead scientist. Blot is still unaware of Comrade Black's downfall at the end of de Blob and continues his experiments on innocent animals. An alarm goes off to say Blob has been captured and Blot can't wait to begin experimenting on him. Luckily for Blob, the Professor manages to make contact with him and tells him he is sending his new invention 'Pinky' to help him out. Making his way through the laboratory Blob is eventually captured on a crane by Blot who wants experiment on him by dropping him in a vat of mutated ink. However whilst celebrating Blob's capture, Blot trips over a wire and ends up in the ink himself. With Blot seemingly destroyed by the ink, Blob is left hanging on the crane for a while. Finally Pinky arrives and frees Blob. Blob then notices a monster shaped hole that has appeared on the laboratory wall. Blob and Pinky team up and head for Chroma City to try to find out what's going on. When they arrive in the city Prof tells them that Blot has mutated into monster and is now causing havoc in Chroma City. Blob and Pinky make their way through the city, sorting out Blot's mess and eventually rescue Chroma city's Mayor who had been kidnapped by Blot. The Mayor almost gives Blob the key to the city for rescuing him but before he does, someone throws a blob of ink into the Mayor's face. Dr. Von Blot reveals himself now looking like an evil, black version of Blob and has renamed himself de Blot. He then quickly bounces off. The angered Mayor tells Blob to go after him. Whilst chasing after Blot, Blob and Pinky receive contact from Prof that he knows where Blot is and will meet them at his location despite Pinky trying to warn him not to. Prof is then kidnapped by Blot and taken to his secret lair. He shows the Professor that he plans to launch a rocket full of ink and blow it up over Chroma city. The ink in the rocket will then rain down on the city, bleaching it. However, fortunately for Blob the Inky scientists accidentally built the rocket upside down giving Blob more time to reach Blot's lair while Blot tries to sort out the mess. Blob sabotages the ink going into the rocket by replacing it with colour energy. Eventually Blob reaches the rocket that has the Professor tied to it. Blot is also there and fights Blob. Blob beats him though and knocks Blot out. Blot wakes up to find that he is now tied up to the rocket and the rocket blasts off. Meanwhile, in Chroma city a gang of of Inkies have a group of Raydians cornered but then they spot the rocket blasting off and cheer, thinking that Blot's plan was a success. However the rocket blows up (and destroys de Blot along with it) and rains down splashes of colour energy onto the city, colouring all of the buildings and squashing the dismayed Inkies. One Inky escapes but ends up being sqaushed by Blob who has returned to the city. Blob, Pinky, Prof and the Chroma city Raydians celebrate another victory against the INKT corporation. Peace returns to Raydia once more, for now! Gameplay de Blob 2 (DS) is a 2D side-scrolling platformer which is set in seven different locations, as opposed to one huge city with many levels. Each location is split into five levels plus a sixth bonus level which is slightly harder and longer than the normal levels (The only exception is the final location which only has one level). Scattered around the levels are small musical notes that Blob can collect. Collecting 100 gives Blob an extra life. In order to get 100% completion on each level Blob must collect three larger musical notes and rescue all of the trapped Graydians as well. Colouring in the environments isn't as important as other de Blob games apart from certain missions. There is also no pressure from a time limit. Blob himself doesn't have paint points for health and instead has a health circle divided into three quarters. If Blob loses all three quarters and gets hit a fourth time he will die and lose a life. He can restore health by hitting a Paintbot or by touching a colour energy vent. If Blob is poisoned with ink he doesn't have to find water to wash it off. He can simply stamp on the ground to shake it off himself. Blob also has a few new abilities such as jumping up walls, grabbing hold of poles to stretch himself and then letting go to fire himself to higher areas and jumping off special wall panels. Trivia * Although the back of the game's case features a picture of Comrade Black and mentions Prisma City, neither actually appear in this game (Comrade Black is still stuck on Paradise Island during the events of this game and is probably putting his plans together for ''de Blob 2''). ** Therefore, this game is technically de Blob 1.5 as it takes place sometime between the first and second console games. ***The only members of the Color Underground that appear in this game are Blob, Pinky (who makes her first appearance here) and the Professor, the rest aren't even mentioned in the entire game. Category:Games